A Mission That Confused: The Wolf Boy and The Woman of the Gales
A mission was born. Sousui, having established a country at the ripe old age of 14, was wandering through the underbrush that dotted the Fire Country's coast. Though she was 19 and a Daimyo, she had effectively rebuffed all attempts by shinobi from her country to join her. They gave good reasons, citing unrest in the fire country as well as how the rest of the Great Shinobi Countries were in shambles. 'It simply would not do to have a young Daimyo wandering around other countries on her own,' they said. She ignored them. Swaggering through the underbrush, she continued on her way to meet with the Fire Daimyo, carrying a sword and a fan on her back while stowing two more fans in the scroll attached to her hip. The wind continued to swirl behind her, gently rustling her lavender-colored hair. In other words, it was going to be a warm day, the sun greeting the earth with a warm hug, the sky clear of everything but one or two clouds. To think that her world would change so soon...But alas, Sosui continued on, feigning obliviousness to her surroundings, just daring any bandits or rogues to challenge her. If there was one things she wasn't short on, it was confidence. In other to showcase this confidence, she let the wind play idly through her fingertips, manipulating it gently in order to cool her in this persistent heat. Her mind drifted back to Kunpū, the genin she was training. It was fun watching him grow as a shinobi, gaining more confidence and building up momentum, despite his reservations as whether or not he was worthy of being a ninja. "I guess that's the thing about growing up with a class full of prodigies and good shinobi," she thought. ---- Earlier That Day "Shit! Whoever they sent, they're on our tails!" A man roared to his subordinates. Bandits rapidly dashing through the Land of Fire's thick forest. Leaping between trees as if fire lit their rear ends. Almost indistinguishable from one another. Each body adorned in a long black cloak. Face obscured by mask modeled after demonic themes. One positioned himself upfront. He who gave orders, the tallest man among bandits. Shinnosuke Nohara Men scattered behind him, maintaining a loose knit formation. Their leader tightened his grasp. Squeezing the little girl he held captive. Her unconscious body disrupted by twisted illusions. We need to get this bitch out of this country. Shinnosuke thought. His gaze locked forward until. "Doton: Deiryōken Dama no Jutsu!" "Ugh!" The rearmost bandit disappeared. A blood filled scream emerged from a body ripped limb from limb. Blood splattered across trees. Bones crushed to bits. Being consumed by a dog made of, Earth. Rapidly consuming said bandit as if food before starved animals. Eventually collapsing back into mud. In fear, Shinnosuke peered backwards. It can't be... His chakra reached behind, attempted to identify their followers. Four hounds gazed deep into Shinnosuke's soul. Before releasing a bark. Sending shivers throughout his body. "Captain Nohara, they got-" "I know dammit!" Shinnosuke interrupted his inferior. Rage fueled thoughts racing. Of all the fucking people to send, it had to be '''them'.'' Shinnosuke's teeth dug into his bottom lip. Drawing crimson tears. "Listen carefully. We have no choice but to split up." "S-split up, but why? We can take on whoever got Bunta if we stick together!" Shinnosuke's closest subordinate asked. His voice breaking up. I've never seen Captain Nohara so nervous before. I mean we've never split up before. What makes this time any different? "Konohagakure's Demon of the Silver Moon (銀月の鬼,Gingetsu no oni) and his brother are right behind us."He almost joked. As if such a thing seemed impossible. He heard his fellow's whispers. Fear coiling around their body. "Don't act surprised. Just imagine our reputation after killing a Daiyōkai (大妖怪, Daiyōkai;"Lit Meaning Great demon"). Heh, Ain't man alive who'll fuck with us then. Mayuri, Gōzu, and Meizu, take the brat! Make sure you're out of this land before you even think about breathing. Jump down from the trees as well. Let the shadows hide your movements." Shinnosuke looked to his left. "The rest of you come along with me." Shinnosuke carefully passed his hostage over while two bandits pulled out multiple smoke bombs. "I don't care what road or route you take. Just make sure she is at our base before I arrive!" Loud puffs erupted around him. Bombs exploding. Soon, their bodies were consumed by smoke. And among confusion, one squad transformed into two groups. Both headed by men carrying a small girl. "Seems like they separated." Konmei's nose wrinkled. A dog large enough to overshadow men, he gently hopped from branches. His heavenly mane flowing gently behind him. Konmei ran in tandem with his brother. Assuring that he remained safe. Not long pass since Senken's death. And at times, he felt Senken writhing inside of Dan. Brother. I won't let that happen to you again. I promise. His personal mantra. Every day, the great dog felt to blame. How could I be so weak? He continuously asked himself. Father often berated him for being lazy. Believing Konmei to possess immense innate potential. After Senken's death, Konmei promised to utilize it. I will become strong enough to protect brother. And help him acquire his dream alongside sister!. Speaking of such, he felt her two hands pull gently on his mane. A young girl not quite off from their mission objective. A sister to both warriors. "Don't worry Lord Inuzuka," Chosho's eyes remained determined. Locked upon her target. She'd also vowed to protect Dan and Konmei. Her only true family. "They can't get away. Those bad men have to pay for their crimes. Kidnapping a little girl isn't nice!" Indeed her size spoke weakness. But Chosho constantly proved otherwise. Perfect for fulfilling her dream. To become a Kunoichi and helping her brothers. "Brother," Lord Inuzuka finally spoke. His voice calmed. Almost serene, at peace. "You and Konmei go after the group who went east. I'll handle the rest. I am picking up our targets scent from both groups." As Dan spoke, aura's composed of different colors danced before him zooming forward until Dan envisioned phantoms. His nose crafting a three dimensional map upon his normal vision. But he'd come across Shinobi who fooled him before. "In case this is a trick, and you come across her-" "I know brother. Just promise me you'll be here when I return." Konmei remained focus. Face permanently aggressive yet majestic. "Of course. As long as you and Sister do the same." Dan smirked. Chosho smiling in return. His person, adorned in absolute nobility, disappeared. He reappeared behind four men. His eyes focused on Shinnosuke. He is surprisingly calm while his allies are just about to wet themselves. Dan's nose painted an avid picture, detailing factors about each. Looks like I'm handling their leader. Dan's neck warmed. Causing both swords hung on his hip to shiver. Even the thing inside him reacted. Spirits feeling Dan's excitement. My Lord Inuzuka, Son of my Son, Are you sure it okay to leave lord Inukawa alone? She asked. Only speaking through their connection rather than manifesting around him. A feat he hoped to accomplish soon. Fusehime's happiness was on Dan's list. He'd protect her too. "Heh, no need to worry princess. Konmei is my brother after all. Right Mokomoko-sama!" The large white fur on Dan's shoulder shivered. Revealing it's life. "I'll assist him since I'll probably finish before he does." Dan drew his sword. He felt its spirit fighting his control. An ancient family heirloom. Dan recently started his Inugami Style training. But had yet fully mastered this spirit in particular. If I use Murasame, there is a possibility of hitting her too. Tsuyunoinochi-sama.. "Obey Me! Getsuga Tenshō!" Dan roared. As he swung his sword. Following a downwards arc, Tsuyunoinochi's tip sent its signature crescent blast blasting forward. Seemingly ripping two bandits in half. Dan confidently sheathed Tsuyunoinochi. I need to take the rest out by myself. This way I won't have to worry about hurting the girl. Dan thought. As he closed on his target, he changed his positioning. Dan no longer ran upon two legs. He became beast-like, giving chase on all fours. Before they could land on their next hold, Dan kicked one, hopped off his body and started to spin towards another. One closest to Shinnosuke. "Tsūga!" Sheer speeds caused a whirlwind to envelope his body as he unleashed his clan's signature devastating ferocious spiraling blast of beast like attacks. Enough that it caught both bandits. Demolishing their body completely. And causing Shinnosuke to leap into an opening. Where he slid back. Finally facing Dan who emerged from shadows. "Well well. I never thought I'd be given the chance to kill Konoha's Black Dog!" Shinnosuke gloated. "A loyal dog to such a corrupted village. You're able to live peacefully while we of the smaller nations suffer! Well enough! With this brat, Konohagakure will have no choice but to give us money! I mean, I'm sure the Daimyō would hate to have his only daughter killed!" "Hand her over!" Dan commanded. "A Dog should never bark at his master" Shinnosuke held his hostage high. "Come on, why don't we play a little friendly game of. Fetch!" He tossed her high above them both, with an insane laugh following. Dan launched himself, catching her mid fall. "I got you." A sweet whisper. Interrupted by a puff of smoke. Dammit a transformation technique. Instead, Dan held onto a ball covered in explosive tags. "Mokomoko-sama!" Mokomoko-sama reacted instantly. Covering its master before hardening its being. Dan flew back from the force. But remained generally unharmed. "Thank you Mokomoko-sama." Dan reappeared before Shinnosuke who attempted to flee. "Shinnosuke, don't do this. I understand this is an attempt to get Konohagakure to help the other villages. But this will only make things worst. Konohagakure's resources are stretched thin as is. The Hidden Leaf cannot lend out any more aide." Dan stood. Speaking calmly. "W-what do you know dog!?" Shinnosuke's voice broke. "You've lived comfortably your whole life. You don't know true pain, true suffering! We need to do something. Anything in order to help our home!" A caring child.. Fusehime thought to herself. "I understand your pain, I do." Dan's eyes lowered. His beads warming lightly. "I've lost those important to me just as you have. But I keep them in my heart. And use their wills to push me forward! I can tell you. Your friends are already dead. Their blood taints this air. I also smell the fear you caused this innocent little girl. She, who had no hand in your villages woes. Any minute now, my brother shall arrive. I am giving you a chance. Go back to your home. Forget these plans of violence. And Trust me. Once I bring the Daimyou's daughter back, I'll try to reason with him. Your village shall receive the help it needs. Even if I'm the one to do it." Dan's voice remained true. Enough that Shinnosuke pitifully bowed. Tears overflowing. "I-i'm sorry." He managed. "P-please....I beg of you. Help us." "I am. But you must hurry before the Daimyō's own guards arrive. I'll tell them I killed you or something." In tears, Shinnosuke rose, nodded, and vanished. Konmei appearing just in time. Chosho held onto a girl just about her equal. "They had her under a genjutsu." Chosho started. "But I released it!" She exclaimed in utter happiness. Dan rustled her hair, smiling gently at both. "Thank you." "No problem. Let's get you home." ---- "How the hell could you get lost!? We had the guard offer us an escort, you just had to turn it down. My nose doesn't need an escort. My nose goes unsurpassed, I can evensmell what you will eat for breakfast tomorrow!" Konmei angrily mimicked Dan's earlier demonstration against the Daimyō's guards. "And now we are stuck in the middle of nowhere. How is this even possible?! WE ARE FROM HERE!" "Now now Lord Inukawa," Chosho gently rubbed Konmei's majestic main. "Lord Inuzuka will show us the way!" She went back to playing with her new friend. Both seemed lost in their own little worlds. "I'm sure it's around here. I always forget which one is the Daimyō. So many old people smell alike to me." Dan walked peacefully. "But I actually enjoy spending sometime with you. Brother, when was the last time we went for a walk?" "The last time you got us lost going to the Daimyō's manor. I still don't get how you can keep forgetting his scent. Thankfully, I'm not a fool like you." "Goddammit Konmei! Why are you so evil-" Dan started, only to be interrupted by an unfamiliar scent. Before him, a women walked. Seemingly heading towards a similar destination. He seemed lost for a minute. Until a scream interrupted his short fantasy. A bandit soaked in blood jumped before Sōsui Okasu. One not from earlier. The Land of Fire had been plagued by bandits recently. Some noble like their previous missions, others falling victim to their carnal pleasures. Either way, Dan knew what he had to do. "Brother, keep sister and her friend safe, I'll handle this!" Dan ordered before he dashed to Sōsui. "Lady, watch out!" Sosui turned around to see a bandit standing before her. "Well, you don't see this everyday..." she yawned, clearly unconcerned by the bandit's presence. After all, she did not become the leader of her clan and the daimyo of her country by being weak. Invisible to the naked eye, she released a sword that shot towards the bandit. The blood-soaked bandit could do nothing more than conjure up a face of surprise as he was bisected neatly by the sword, releasing a thin stream of blood as he fell to the ground in two pieces. "Well, that was disappointing," Sosui thought, "I figured he would put up a little bit more a fight than that...ah well, it is what is," Sosui turned to continue on to her destination, but instead found a man dashing towards her. While he did not look like a typical bandit ruffian, his slitted eyes and clan tattoos did him no favors. Nor did his pointed ears, which both amused Sosui and scared her slightly. To say the least, she was starting to seriously regret not having brought along a few jonin with her. Shaking those thoughts from her head, she pulled her scroll out from the sash of her kimono. Pressing on the two seals she had placed on the scrolls inner container, she released two handheld fans. Sharpening them with wind chakra, she stood at the ready, prepared to give as good as she got, so to speak. To be safe though, she activated one of her clan's most important hiden. With it, several cutting winds began to surround her, conforming themselves to the shape of her body. The trees around her started to shake as the whipping winds of the gale started to play around with the tree branches and any potential projectiles. "I'll warn you once, and only once, do not come near me, or I will not leave enough of you for the crows to feed on," Sosui said, her voice filled with venomous disgust. The very air seemed charged with her carrying winds, as they repeatedly buffeted anything they came into contact with, while simultaneous warning against the use of fire. Dan remained shocked. How could she kill him so mercilessly? He pondered. After Madara's wrath, to be a bandit meant living a life where one had mouths to feed, yet his skills overlooked. Lord Inuzuka understood this. Before killing anyone, he gave out an ultimatum. Let them trust him. Follow his words of peace, and Dan would help their families. Or die. But he'd never kill one so horribly. "I see human lives mean nothing to you." Konmei rode up behind Dan. Carrying his sister and her friend alongside. All three lwatching in awe as whirlwinds surrounded their guest's person. "Dan, she's controlling an unbelievable amount of wind. Her chakra is incredible." Konmei's nose wrinkled. While brother's nose surpasses all when it comes to scents, I'm able to smell how strong a person is. And the woman before us... He thought, more worried for Dan's sake than his own. "Don't worry Brother. I'll finish up things here and then we can continue on our way to the Daimyō's place." Dan's eyes locked onto Sosui. "I don't know who you are, but if you can so easily toss away a man's life, I don't care. What is your purpose here lady?" Dan looked calmly into her eyes. Confidence roaring through them. Hair blowing wildly in the wind. He seemed totally uncaring for her demonstration of power. His own chakra riling behind him. Creating a thin shroud. Soon, he stood as a beast before her. Sosui released the gale, and once again she could be seen. Carrying two fans charged with chakra, she calmly stared back at the transformed Dan. "Are you asking what is my purpose?? Well, let me enlighten you. I have a country relying on me for their livelihood and for me to make this deal. I have people that I mentor back at home, people that look up to me, people that look towards our land as a haven from the lawlessness that governs the mainland of the shinobi world." Here she paused, "I am the Daimyo of the Land of Focus and I will not let my country and my village be bullied around like other villages were by those so called 'Great Shinobi Nations'. Nor do I have time for people that inhibit me from doing what I came to do. Therefore you need to move, otherwise I will be liable to send you packing before continuing on my way bandit," Sosui then let chakra crackle through her fans and fingertips as she walked on her way, shouldering by the transformed Dan while leaving the whisper of a gale in her footsteps. She was not one easily trifled, but the amount of bandits she was seeing had started to get on her nerves, specifically with their audacity to challenge a young woman on her own. "I should have brought some jonin along," she thought for the second time today, "or at least I should have learned the transformation tech and the clone tech, that way I could disguise the actual numbers. Ah well, you live and you learn," "B-bandit!? Hey! Wait!, who-No where in hell do you get off calling me a bandit." Nearby birds flocked off, wildlife escaped impending danger. "I am the Inuzuka Clan Lord," Dan's shoulders relaxed, hanging his arms loosely. "Konohagakure's Demon of the Silver Moon, One Tailed Demon Beast, and Black Dog. Dan Inuzuka." Winds blew eastward. Konohagakure's blazing sun setting slightly causing heaven to darken. Absorbing its signature crimson hue. "Although I disagree with your actions, I cannot argue your philosophy. Konohagakure's involvement in Madara's defeat has brought endless wreckage, sorrow, pain. Yet, these major villages rather ignore the cries of children. I wish to create a land where my loved one's will live peacefully. Exist completely submerged in night air. That is my dream, that is my Nindō, Daijobu!" Words disappearing behind Dan who began walking once more. Past Sosui, who remained non-existent to him. "Good luck on your travels, I shall no longer impose." The Land of Focus, to think such a new land is already forming alliances with The Land of Fire. She is most likely heading there. Konmei approached Dan slowly. "We're escorting her." "No we're not." "Yes we are!" "Nope!" "YES!" "Not doing it." "Dammit Dan! Lets say we arrive early, before she does. And among his happiness, news follow that The Land of Focus's Daimyō was murdered. Dismembered. Tossed along our very trail-" Before Konmei finished, Dan blocked Sosui's path. Panic hidden beneath nonchalant words. "Better yet, I've decided that you require an escort. Bandits have recently troubled these roads. Killing senselessly. Claiming unfortunate souls for themselves. My conscious would melt if it happened to you." Oh brother.. Konmei sighed. Chosho chuckling slightly. Sosui stopped at this point, before turning around to face the party staring back at her. Despite having walked away, she had heard every bit of the conversation clearly; that was the nice thing about being able to turn the wind. "So you're Kiba's kid, aren't you Dan?" Sosui said thoughtfully. One nice thing about her clan's nomadic roots was that she had encountered many different people and many different clans in her early childhood. It was during one of her clan's stops that she had first encountered Inuzuka clan members, particularly the clan leader Kiba. Now that the "bandit" (yes, she still thought of him that way) had properly introduced himself, the tattoos started to make sense. For she remembered as a young child be fascinated by them, as well as wondering about the clan's wild-looking appearance. With the slight chuckling, Sosui snapped back to the present, noting that they were waiting expectantly for an answer. She let them wait a little bit longer before replying, "While I appreciate the offer, though not the sarcasm," with this she leveled a glare at Dan, "why would I accept it? I've made it this far on my own skill, intuition," she paused once more to look at the dead bandit lying on the ground, "and yes, what you could call a lack of morals...But, as the heir of my nomadic people, it was how one learned to survive, whether it was traveling between countries or navigating the political field. Therefore, while the offer is unduly appreciated, I would not want to impose myself upon you," With that, Sosui turned back to the path that she had been taking prior, and continued along, knowing that by following it, she would soon reach the comfortable cottage that stood as a mid-point between her current location and the Daimyo's palace. With the sun setting, she knew it would be in her best interest to get there quickly before the crazy ones came out. So she gently manipulated the wind into a slight tailwind, allowing her to speed up significantly. "Yes I am Kiba's son, alongside my brother and sister." Kiba, who married the Inuzuka Clan's head daughter, had volunteered himself for plenty missions. Anything that meant assisting Konohagakure's healing. Some alongside former classmates, others involving familiar matters. Dan remembered vividly, since Kiba had been his sensei as well. The young lord experienced all sorts of dangers. But also met unique people. Saw various clans, while gaining powerful knowledge. "Hmph," Dan scoffed. "I don't recall asking your permission." He released his hellish gaze. Wild animals hid from his presence. An aura utilized by predators. Dan's presence morphed. Reading only one word. Alpha. He usually has his way, but violence won't solve this. Konmei approached Dan slowly, but felt it dim. Instead, Sosui dashed off and Dan kept in stead. Running erupting behind her. "Wait Dammit! You kids hold on!" After four small hands grasped his mane, the hellish brother followed in stead. Barely in fear for his passengers. Slow down, I'm still carrying those two. Dan ignored Konmei's mental callings. Focused entirely on Sosui, golden slit eyes locked on her person. Yet fully aware of everything around him, his blindsight proved phenomenal. I won't allow anyone to harm you, with or without your permission, my lady. Sosui looked back to see Dan and Konmei speeding after her, especially Dan, who was starting to close the gap. As she was running, she looked down at her kimono, "maybe I should have chosen more practical clothing," she thought, while using her clan's hiden to speed her along. It was then that she looked ahead, watching the cottage and the small clearing it was housed in loom ahead. "How much longer?" she thought while mentally measuring the distance between her and the cottage and the distance between her and Dan. With the official setting of the sun and the ringing in of nightfall, one's vision was obscured dramatically. It was this lack of vision that sent her skidding to a stop, for she could no longer see the forest clearly in her peripheral vision. Had this point she started to proceed cautiously, not wanting to be caught unaware by any unfriendly faces. It was then that she caught a moving shadow, the slight ruffling of trees in the distance. "Shit," she swore, not happy that she didn't make it the cottage by nightfall. "Where are those clingy men?" she thought, thinking about Dan and the massive dog that stood by his side. Takihara was waiting nearly forty feet off the road, his payday was near. He had been a bit slow on the draw, and someone had claimed his bounty before he could even get there. He was one of several ninja hired by the daimyou to collect his kidnapped daughter. But the Konoha-nin had reached the bandits before he did. However, the ninja he was waiting for was not the first one up the road. A young woman was coming up the road first. He couldn't afford the distractions. Pulling up his crossbow, he let fly a bolt at the woman. With luck it would put her down the first shot, and his next bolt could bury itself in his real target. It was time to get paid... "Are you alright?" Dan held Takihara's bolt before Sosui's face, centimeters away. Dan appeared angered. But upon closer inspection, one would notice elongated nails, sharpened fangs; Dan's darkened clan markings, becoming truly bestial. Snap. Takihara's bolt broke apart. A twig to Dan. His nose wrinkled. Although Dan's eyes remained closed as he zoomed mentally towards Takihara. Ignoring objects unaffiliated with their attcker, yet remaining aware of their presences. Scouring an incredibly large three dimensional map. Eventually stopping before a uniquely colored, glowing phantom shrouded by shadows. Takihara's crossbow radiating its bolt's aura. Connecting into one long string. Both trails dancing, twirling around one another. Dan's attention turned directly on Takihara. "I've already located you. Risky to come alone." His mind analyzed Takihara completely. Receiving before comprehending Takihara's physical, emotional, and mental aspects. Even certain past actions. Fast as she is, no one escapes my brother's nose. Dan smelled that attack before he even launched it. Few seconds after, Konmei emerged from surrounding bushes. Carrying both girls. "Wow Lord Inuzuka is so amazing!!!" Chosho squeeled. Tightly hugging her newly acquired friend. "But aren't Mister Inuzuka's eyes closed?" The Daimyou's daughter asked. Chosho looked to her and smile, closing her own. "Eyes are overrated. Lord Inuzuka doesn't need em!" "Konmei, protect those two and Sosui. I'll handle this prick." Dan smirked, finally revealing his golden eyes. Slit pupils reflecting moonlight. Sosui was still shocked by the arrow. To think that it was only a few centimeters from her face when Dan caught it, preventing an ugly conclusion to her life. With her eyes slowly adjusting to the lesser amount of light provided by the moon, she saw the shadow solidify into the shape of a young man with a large crossbow in his hands. "Is this what they consider a bounty hunter??" Sosui wondered, not be surprised by the lack of mercy that the man displayed. However, she began to analyze Dan with a new light, as she felt the intensity and pressure that marked his chakra. "To think he was that fast, able to analyze just how dangerous this guy will be and catch the arrow while I still had a sizable lead," Sosui thought, giving Dan some grudging respect. While still stung about not recognizing the arrow before it shot, she knew this would probably be a battle that she let Dan handle. However, the fact that a arrow was casually shot at her still got on her nerves, and the wind around her began to grow unsettled, as she stared down the bounty hunter with contained ferocity. The wind in the whole area grew further unsettled, beginning to buffet the bounty hunter slightly. "Go for it," Sosui said, giving Dan the go ahead, "but if he beats you, I'll have to defeat him and then have your head," Sosui's grin was clear in the nighttime air and moonlight. His target had saved his target from being a target... Today simply was not his day. "So they stopped one bolt... Lets see them stop a few hundred." Takihara said as he rolled up his left sleeve. Patterned on it was a sealing array. A couple drops of blood and some chakra later, a large poof of smoke appeared. His normal crossbow was still there, but interlocked with it and around it was a much larger bow, this one nearly twice the size of its wielder. It was loaded with hundreds of bolts, all set to fire off at once. This wasn't a tool for bounty hunting, but simple murder. "Catch this" he said as he channeled lightning chakra into the bow and pulled the trigger. Roughly two hundred and fifty rounds shot out at once. Most of these were merely electrified by the presence of the lightning. But many also had wire string between them. The forest between Takihara and his targets was sliced through like it wasn't even there. It was do or die... "Heh, if he defeats me, I'll cut my own head off." Dan growled upon smelling crackling lightning. Sensitive ears picking up dancing sparks. More bolts. His nose picked up hundreds of ghostly trails flying towards them. Like arrows pointing towards their destination. A lightning release user, my Getsuga Tenshō won't make it in time. Dan thought, realizing his minimum mastery over Tsuyunoinochi. Although witnesses boasted he had acquired enough control to outrank previous Inuzuka princes. The beast inside rumbled. I can't use you brother! "Kō (孝)!" A heavenly barrier erected itself around Dan and Sosui. Glowing a brilliant crimson, spreading warmth through all inside. Arrows popped against it. Redirecting like flies. Snapping in two and breaking apart. Lightning channeled across its surface. Yet, Dan's barrier lacked full power... That barrier draws power from Dan's love for whoever he wishes to protect. Making it weaker when its summoned around a stranger. Konmei, who'd hid a considerable distance back, looked towards Sosui. Growling deeply as he watched a flurry of lightning arrows break through. Shit I have to help her escape. Dan thought grudgingly. Feeling a slight handicap. Going full power might harm her. The newly appraised Daiyōkai's claws darkened, before he released an incredible swipe. Blasting pure wind towards approaching arrows. Deflecting many. But still lightning infused arrows approached. Dan launched himself, intending to protect Sosui at all cost. As Dan launched towards the flying volleys, it met with a gentle wall of wind that buckled under his ferocity, but held. "Allow me," was all that Sosui said. Let the wind gather around her once more she let it conform to her shape. Once the wind had effectively wrapped itself around her, she allowed a small piece of the sharpened wind to contort itself to Dan's transformed state, joining the wall of wind that had stopped him. A testament to her prowess was how she was able to shape it effortlessly, fitting to his body like a second skin, like a cool hug in the middle of a humid night. "Its to protect you," she stated, her face turned towards the rapidly approaching arrows. With a pressure that mirrored a tightly hidden power being shown in full, she opened the full extent of her armor's power, releasing potent, barely controlled winds that lived up to the name of gale. With effortless power they ripped through the remaining arrows, clashing with their lightning imbued chakra. Though she would have been content to let the winds fly where they may, she closed her eyes, very aware Dan preparing to leap into fray. Allowing the winds to serve as a guide, she began bringing one string of wind after another back under her control. Noting that some of the arrows were still at the mercy of her fabricated wind storm, she utilized the wind to turn them around, before sending them flying back at the bounty hunter who shot them. She then used the wind to maneuver them, in order to avoid any objects or abilities the hunter might be able to cook up. 1...2...3...4....5....Five arrows made their way towards the bounty hunter, the first grazing his cheek, the second giving his hair a close shave, the third giving him a rough sack tapping, the fourth delivering him another rough sack tapping, and the fifth burying itself in his shooting shoulder. "I will give one warning and only one warning, if you attempt to hurt these people, I will deliver you a short and untimely demise," said Sosui, surprising herself with her ferocity. After all, these were people, no strangers that she had met a couple hours earlier at best. Yet she already felt a kinship to them. Konmei, the lazy but loveable brother. Chosho, the adorable sister that you protected with your life. Even the Daimyo's daughter had a place in her heart. And Dan, the sarcastic, witty, fiercely protective shinobi that stuck by his ideals. Her respect for him had grown immensely, and morphed into something that she could not quite describe. "So I suggest you leave, and never return," Sosui said, returning back to the present. She allowed the wind to provide the motivation, letting it buffet the hunter while tweaking the shoulder with the arrow stuck in it. "Fuck my fucking shoulder... God damn wind release..." Takihara cursed under his breath. He hadn't expected them to be able to send his attack back at him. These two were good. But he literally had a few more tricks up his sleeve. He pulled the bolt out of his shoulder so it wouldn't restrict movement. Pulling up his other sleeve, it was easy to get blood on the sealing array there. Slamming his hand on the ground, the earth seemed to start liquefying. It was a summoning, a big one. A giant thing, seemingly made out of a slime like material rolled through the forest, protecting Takihara from anymore direct attacks. Its body melted what came into contact with it, meaning the many trees that poked through it were fast dissolving. It reared up for a second, before spewing a waterfall of slime at the two ninja in from of it. The extreme amount shot out makes it unlikely that any sort of passive defense would be able to hold back it all. At the same time, the ground bubbled under Sosui, as a geyser of the same slime started to form beneath her. A two fold threat, a war on two fronts. Dan's nose wrinkled once more. What the fuck is that? Questioning an approaching indescribably colored mass, moments before it's actual appearance. Familiar scents resonated around Dan. Its melting the surroundings, whatever the hell '''it' is.'' Dan analyzed their situation. A blast of slime meant nothing to him. Earthen masters were widely recognized for their defensive capabilities. But something destroyed Dan's hubris moment. His nigh ubiquitous scent based blind-sight locked onto a similar aura beneath Sosui. He smelled acid forming, preparing to unleash upon her. That's his real target. "Coward." Dan spoke, before launching Mokomoko-sama towards Sosui. Although it twirled, wishing not to leave its masters side, Mokomoko-sama accepted its duty. Pushing Sosui out of harms way and covering her while acting as a cushion. Its fur unbelievably smooth. Rumors spoke that Dan's fur belonged once to a Demon Dog Cloud. However had yet been proven. This care left Dan open. Lord Inuzuka quickly circulated his own energy. Dan's skin darkening immensely. Yet Takihara's acid sizzled on Dan's bare arms before he shook it off. "Ugh!" Dan grunted angrily. Pain meant nothing. As long as Sosui remained safe. My hardening technique couldn't reach my entire body in time. If Lady Sosui hadn't blessed me with her winds, this would have been a lot worst Although Dan's fleshed popped, he remained calm. Suffering from far worst injuries. "Lady of the Blade, I apologize. The first time...you meet one of the Six Demon Warlord...And I'm getting hurt by weaklings. Heh. My head is yours. But after I kill this idiot." "Do you think that'll be enough to take out a Daiyōkai!? I'm through playing games!" Dan roared. Barks that shook earth. He weaved seals, summoning his infamous copy. The earth clone followed by rising an earthen wall . Dan, himself, launched towards Takihara utilizing the massive rock structure that stood before Sosui. Protect her. Dan's only thought. Dashing rapidly towards Takihara's massive slime beast. Dan began to spin once more. No longer spiraling. "Gatenga!" Dan became an earth splitting buzz-saw. Leaving one, deep, clean yet devastating trail behind him. Ripping cleaning through Takihara's slime demon and blasting straight at him. "Brothers Fang Rotating Fang already possesses a deadly rotation. Adding Lady of the Blade's winds creates an unstoppable attack." Konmei noted. "Let's call it; Inuzuka Style Wind Frisbee!" Chosho smiled. Clapping excitedly. Her friend agreeing without argument. "Uh, your naming skills are worst than his." Dan's body enveloped itself in a massive disk of razor winds. Blasting forward. Full speed at Takihara. And beyond as well. Sosui watched as Dan utilized the winds effortlessly. "For one who was gifted them on such short notice, he's pretty good at using them with that rotation of his," pondered Sosui, commending him in her thoughts. Though she would normally display a little bit of huffiness at being pushed aside, but in reality she didn't mind, as she had been unsure if her winds alone would be enough to damage that giant slime beast. What really struck her attention though was how willing Dan was to protect her despite sustaining damage as a result of the slime beast's acid. Sosui stroked the Mokomoko-sama's fur that was surrounding her, wondering how Dan was able to activate his fur in such a way. "He truly is a powerful shinobi," Sosui mused, as Dan dealt the final blow to Takihara. "Too bad I didn't take the initiative to destroy him the first time," Sosui thought, regretting that she hadn't used the arrows to take Takihara permanently. "Ah well, what's done is done, after all the bounty hunter is dead anyway," she thought, pulling out a fan and twirling it experimentally. The fur surrounding her began to recede as the danger had passed, and with it disappearance Sosui was able to move once more. Sosui grumbled as she stretched, having been forced to turn off her gale armor in order to prevent carving up the Mokomoko-sama like a piece of meat. Remembering that she would have Dan's head if he had failed, Sosui began to laugh gently, before calling out "Good news, you get to keep your head Lord Inuzuka," Sosui then gathered the remaining traces of her wind, before slurping them quickly, not caring what the others thought of a Daimyo slurping wind. With the wind no longer being manipulated, the night grew quiet once more, as a waxing moon shown its growing light over the area. "I don't know about you all, but I think its time that we started to get a move on, especially if we are going to get some rest before meeting with the Daimyo tomorrow," With that, Sosui began walking, though not before noticing the remains of the slime beast gather itself together and begin to disappear. Noting the slime beast's exceptional versatility and ability, Sosui ran towards the rapidly disappearing being. "I know this might sound weird, considering we just fought against each other a few minutes ago, but seeing as your current contract is up (since the bounty hunter is dead), would you mind starting one with me?" Sosui inquired, hoping that the beast would agree. Much to her delight, it did, morphing itself into a woman that stood at around Sosui's height. "I would be honored to defend an up and coming Daimyo, especially one with your power and prestige. Other than you, most of the Daimyo I've seen have been weak, hiding behind their money and not bothering to learn more practical arts. Therefore, I shall agree to your contract," the woman stated before disappearing completely. "Well, that's settled," she thought. "What's wrong Dan, are you feeling like an old man?" she snickered as she waited for them to catch up. Dan's body enveloped itself in a massive disk of razor winds. Blasting forward. Full speed at Takihara. And beyond as well. Takihara roared before being engulfed completely. Leaving nothing but bloodied halves in Dan's wake. An incredibly large trail, stretching widely from blasted razor winds. Creating a system of artificial roads. Trees cleanly cut, forced all directions. He smirked at it's damage. Her winds increased my power tremendously. I could have kept going. Dan stopped at its end. Looks like Konohagakure acquired a new trade route. Heh. He whistled, summoning Mokomoko-sama onto its masters shoulder. Shivering, purring. "I'm sorry about that boy. Are you okay?" "That's very good news indeed. I'd rather not die until I'm sure you and my siblings are safe." He called out to Sosui as he approached. "There's an Inn in that direction. Seems a few rooms are available. My treat of course, I could use a nice meal and a shower. Oh a bed would be nice. Maybe a little sake. I'll also send a message to the Daimyou. He's probably worried sick about his princess." Sosui's alliance shocked him. A truly rare sight she was. Never a women before. Someone whose love and dedication for their country surpasses their fear of death. Who possesses enough strength to protect those important to her. While remaining kind enough for mercy. Heh, more Feudal Lords like her would create less war. "My Lady, let me apo-" An intimate confession interrupted by siblings. "Lord Inuzuka!" Konmei hopped from his bushes, carrying both girls alongside. Who cheered for Lord Inuzuka's safety. "Brother, stand still." He took a deep breath, exhaling massive flames on Dan. Flickering fire consuming his only living brother. But instead of blistering skin, Dan's wounds healed. A magnificent holy fire. "Thanks Konmei-DAMMIT!" Sosui's fleeing body caught him off guard. "WHY IS SHE SO FUCKING FAST!" "Brother wait, girls hold on!" Konmei gave chase to Dan, who now wildly ran after Sosui. Both heading towards an inn nearby. Danger seemed averted for now. Dan's crashing blast that had disturbed nature returned to a haunted silence. Dan managed to close distance between himself and Sosui. Smiling like never before. Enjoying this game. Mister Inuzuka seems happy. Chosho thought. Her own face forming an innocent smile. I like when brother is happy. "Well, it looks the old man is a little bit more spry then expected," Sosui grinned as she watched Dan close the distance between himself and her. She then zigzagged from side to side playfully, darting just out of reach whenever it seemed like Dan was about to reach her. "Where are those reflexes Inuzuka?" Sosui laughed, as she watched Dan continue to miss while chasing her. As the inn approached Sosui slowed down, opening the door like a gentleman as Dan shot through the entrance. "Looks like someone needs to learn how to slow down," Sosui snickered as Dan managed to stop. Once everyone had arrived, Sosui took stock of her surroundings. From what she could tell, it was a comfortable place, quiet and serene among the forest that surrounded it. She definitely got that homely vibe from the place, and had a feeling that she would enjoy her stay here. "Where's the kitchen?" she asked the innkeeper, who pointed down the hallway and to the left. With that, Sosui disappeared into the kitchen, with the sounds of some few pots clanking before silence once more. "Hmmm.....what should I cook?" Sosui thought, have changed out of her Daimyo attire into some chef clothing. Running down a mental list of all the recipes she learned during her nomadic days, Sosui set down to work. She had decided that ramen would probably be the best way to go, since the hour was late and the dish's execution was rather simple. She first chopped up vegetables, carefully stringing the carrots while chopping up the celery. "It's nice to be able to use the wind as a chopping knife," she thought, as the room began to fill with the small of fresh vegetables and spices. Next stop was the noodles, which fortunately the inn has some in stock, otherwise she would have been up a creek without a paddle. With the noodles, having been already prepared, she added them to the boiling water, carefully stirring in a chicken broth that she had brought with her on her trip. Humming to herself as she cooked, she thanked the gods for scrolls, for otherwise she would have had to stumble along carrying fresh produce and broth. Not exactly the best way to scare off potential trouble. Her attention snapped back to the dish when she smelled the fragrant mix of vegetables, noodles, and broth coming together in exquisite harmony. "Looks like I'm not as out of shape as I thought," as Sosui mind harkened back to the days where she had to cook for ten to twenty people at a time as the ripe old age of 7. Such was the life of a daughter of the clan leader. Knowing that Dan and the others were still waiting in the lobby, Sosui turned the flame off, spooning ramen into five bowls. Balancing five bowls on a tray she found, she returned back to the entrance of the inn, whistling a melody. "I do wonder what they'll think of my cooking...." she thought, blushing slightly. After all, it was the first time she served strangers rather than clan members or family members. Even members of her kitchen staff back at home didn't know that she held a passion for cooking. "Well, let's see their reaction," she thought as she found the table they were sitting at and placed the ramen in front of them. "Eat up," she said. "Hey, no fair, you're using the wind. Why don't you run like a real women!" Dan joked, as he chased her. Attempting to catch her every turn. Using trees, rocks and any other surrounding object as a temporary launch pad. "Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait!" Dan had crashed into a bunch of tables, almost taking their occupants with them. Like a dog who has no grip on the floor. Ugh..I need to stop running so fast. Those around him bowed. Whispering. Whispering among themselves, before smiling and asking for Dan's signature. The Demon Warlord of the Fang. It's the Black Dog, Konohagakure's One Tailed Wolf Demon. It's his Princess Chosho, and Konmei of Holy Fires. Praises were tossed at the three local heroes. Lord Inuzuka came too and smiled. Fulfilling all wishes. Lord Inuzuka, how do you make Shuriken curve? People would ask before Dan answered peacefully. All of this going on while Sosui cooked. Not only receiving love for being a clan head, but also because Dan constantly proved himself on the battlefield. Nearly never failing a mission, while protecting those he loved. Tales that spoke of battles, wars won because Dan and his families bravery boosted his reputation. Although, as a hero here, Dan made plenty enemies. Hundreds who wanted him dead. But until they arrived, Dan catered to those who loved him. Even offering to buy them drinks, and pay for their meals. Dan stood up upon smelling Sosui's cooking. His stomach growling. Why am I so hungry? Dan excused himself and others. "Brother, go find us a table. I'm going to pay." After a short conversation between the innkeeper and himself, Dan returned. "Ugh so much...That old man better pay up-" But he stopped. Standing before the kitchen, peeking in lightly. People would only see a kitchen. Probably filled with all sorts of ingredients. But Dan's true vision perceived an entirely different realm. Spices whirled around, dancing alongside one another, leaving fluorescent trails. Twirling downwards in a spiraling formation. Seemingly sparkling, dropping traces of their existence. Combining to form even larger, imaginative shapes. Constantly shifting. And at its center. Standing around this vibrant show of colorful beauty, stood a phantom angel. Manipulating these colors. Her own something indescribable to all without Dan's own senses. Dan picked up every little thing about her, and it made him freeze. Sweat. He smelled her sweetness. Delicate nature. He saw her for what she was. Not for what she wished to be seen. Dan's nose painted a better picture of her than any other sense, or blessed eye could. Instead, he understood her. How she felt. Things she released. Dan saw it through his nose. The spices she used were like utensils used to amplify her own personal beauty. Dan wasn't much of a cook. Both Dan and Konmei became known cannibals during their scouting missions. During missions in which Dan transformed, bestial instincts proved immensely powerful. And before he knew it, Dan would consume all of his enemies. Raw. Using their bones as treats. It caused Konohagakure to gain fear in battle. Producing such monsters. Those who can eat their own species without fear. Konmei alongside him. Dan hated it. But it was a forbidden fruit. As a beast, all meat is edible. And humanities disapproval of cannibalism made it even more pleasurable. But no matter their situation, Dan never bared his fangs at an ally. Konohagakure squads watched him consume hundreds of enemies. But not once flinched before him. Actually petting his head. Knowing that this was their dog. And no one else...for now. Dan snapped out of it. The magnificent colorful show had him mesmerized. Dan approached the table, sitting opposite of Konmei, Chosho and the Daimyou's daughter. He smiled. Watching both little girls play with his siblings mane. Tie it into multiple ponytails while laughing at his obvious misery. But it kept a smile upon Lord Inuzuka's face. Chosho, you're so happy. I'm glad and I promise to make sure you remain this way. When she arrived with the food, Dan had not waited for Sosui to even sit before indulging in her Ramen. It's so good! Dan thought. Eyes watering from its steam as well as its deliciousness. "Its so good, Sosui!" He tried speaking but almost choked. Just like mothers. Yeah, just like mothers. Konmei agreed mentally. Not possessing hands to eat, Chosho had to feed him as well. Something both enjoyed. "Open up Lord Inukawa!" Chosho ordered, driving it into his mouth. She let her new friend try as well, Konmei smiling lightly as he was fed. "This taste wonderful." Dan complimented Sosui. "Everything. It's so good! I can feel my energy replenishing, how can someone cook so excellent without some sort of technique." "Practice, practice, and quite a bit of practice." Sosui laughed, relieved that they were enjoying the ramen, "I've been cooking since I was old enough to walk. Since my people were of the nomadic sort, everyone was expected to chip in, from the children to the elders. That's how we were able to balance our joy of adventure with conditions that weren't always ideal," Sosui sat down, pulling her own bowl towards her and tucking in for the first time. Unlike most chefs or cooks, she didn't believe in sampling the goods before making them, fr she felt that would ruin the emotion that went into the dish. For example, a dish might come out bitter because the cook was in fact conveying the same emotion. In other words, she liked to keep her cooking as honest as possible. Fortunately for her and the those who ate her food, she tended to be in a good mood, resulting in quality food being produced from her kitchen and ingredients. When she tasted this dish though, it spoke to her of honor, respect, and yes, of love. It spoke of a love that was deeper than time ocean itself, of one that grew quickly with the speed of a shooting star. It was a love that had appeared suddenly, but in reality had grown throughout her years, just waiting for the right one in order to let in spring forth in its full brilliance and abundance. It spoke of a women in love cooking for the one she loved. It was a love deeper than despair, for the one who sat next to her, calmly chowing down his food while delivering complements of its excellence. She was in love in with Dan Inuzuka, the Demon Warlord of the Fang, one feared for his power and presence on the battlefield, the man said to have done battle with the Seventh Mizukage. But also the man who shared her sense of honor, of fierce protectiveness given to her people and their beliefs, while having enough kindness to deliver mercy to those truly deserving of it. This capacity for kindness and mercy magnified the enthralling impact of his golden eyes that had watched her throughout the night. Coupled with his clan tattoos and flowing white hair, it gave him an air of a refined feral power and elegance. Sosui's cheeks colored as she mouthed an "I love you" to Dan. So much for displaying an air of power, Sosui thought as she blushed deeper. "Sounds wonderful. My pack-" Dan stopped. Thinking back to his childhood. Nights in forest, incredibly dangerous expeditions. Travelling never ending journeys. "we're hunters. Our father brought us into the wild for monthly training sessions. The Inuzuka are widely recognized as the greatest trackers after all. Thanks to our unique test, which actually involves eating wildlife raw." Dan chuckled. Remembering his own test. "Of course a deliciously cooked meal such as this, well, its our own personal treat. So I thank you!" Dan focused back on his meal. It's like she placed a spell on his bowl of ramen. One that caught him, hook line and sinker. Almost forming a connection that went beyond human. He could feel it. Something he'd never had before. Not many would form a bond with Dan. Before all else, Dan was an Inuzuka Clan head as well as high representative of the Eight Households. So many expected him to stay within family. To further his pure bloodline. As a direct link to Inuzuka Shino, the first Inuzuka, Dan had a divine duty. And so, he often remembered long conversations. We will choose your wife. The Elders would say. A pure blooded Inu warrior, whose ninken is just as strong. you have a duty to this family. Produce our families next leader. Dan never wanted to. Many conversations between Kiba and himself ended with Kiba telling Dan; There are times when we must put family before our personal freedom, our friends and sometimes before the village. I was lucky. I already loved your mother, maybe it'll be the same for you. The Inuzuka Clan has been domesticated from a tribe of wild dogs into a clan of loyal ninken. We are one with our partners. But in order to keep our wild nature under control, selective breeding is in order. That is why, my young Lord, you will not be able to marry anyone of your dreams. An elder lectured. But Dan cared little. He had his own path. Kiba's mother, Dan's grandmother often told him to follow his own dream. Find his own path, and accomplish what he perceived to be his duty. And Dan planned to. When Dan finished, Konmei and his siblings were still eating. Completely ignorant to what transpired between the two. Her lips moved, forming three words he had yet to truthfully hear. Most females said it out of desperation. A blind wish. Very few formed such a connection with Dan. Yet here he sat, before Sosui. And although this was their first time meeting, he felt as if they've known each other for lifetimes. She shared his dream. Create a land of happiness. Filled with never ending joy. Something Dan would give his life for if it meant protecting his loved one's. Her delicate, kind heart mixed perfectly with Sosui's aggressive strength. Forming a guardian that could withstand all before her. Sosui also possessed a unique beauty not found within his own pack. One that spoke of royalty and nobility. Long hair and sparkling eyes adding to her overall charm. But an innate power, extreme levels of strength that a mother would possess. A mother whose white fur made her enchanting. However, could and would tear anyone who threatened her pups to shreds. She embodied nature's definition of a strong female. One fit to rule, yet love, and spread warmth across the world. In response, he mouthed his response. I love you too. The world stopping between the two in that short instance. As eyes locked. Golden slit bestial ponds becoming dog like. But clashing plates snapped him out of it. Dan rubbed his eyes and smiled towards Sosui. "Uhm i-it was delicious. Thank you, Sosui-chan." Dan finally spoke her name. But while it seemed he thanked her for the meal, Dan knew, she'd see it. He meant much more. Dan was not the only one to feel that connection transpired time, for Sosui had felt it as well. It was as if they were kindred spirits, old souls that had known each other well over the centuries and had begun to reconnect once more. When they locked eyes, the world shrunk down to the two of them, everything else becoming nothing more than a minute detail easily ignored. With the clashing of plates however, she too returned to the present, though that moment of passionate intensity was not lost on her. "It was my pleasure Dan-kun," Sosui responded, receiving the hidden message with a nervous excitement. She watched as the girls and Konmei finished their ramen before gathering up the bowls. "Well, off to bed with you," shewing away Chosho and her new best friend playfully. "That goes for you too," she said as stared down Konmei with a baleful glare. She couldn't hold it for long however as she began to laugh, a delicious laugh that sounded like the gentle chiming of bells. Once all of the plates and bowls had been gathered, she made her back to kitchen before stopping. "That doesn't mean you can go bed Dan-kun, for you have to work for your supper. In this case, that means helping me wash dishes. So snap to," Sosui said, leaving no room for argument. "And no pouting either," she added, carrying the dishes with an ease that came from having carried many dishes over her short lifetime. Once back in the kitchen, she cleaned the counter-tops that she had used, humming as she went along. While she waited for the dishwater to reach the optimal temperature, she made small talk with Dan, butterflies in her stomach from the passionate intensity of earlier. "To think the great Demon Lord would be washing dishes....so how does it feel Demon Lord of the Fang?" Sosui snickered, as she washed a bowl before handing it to Dan for him to dry and put away. Sosui began to appreciate the easy chemistry between the two, where nothing was forced, where their various leadership roles and titles could be joked about. During a break in the dish-washing, Sosui intertwined her hand with Dan's. "Would you like to take a walk?" she asked, reveling in the cool night air that made its way through the kitchen window. Dan smiled to her response, his heart racing. Konmei's nose wrinkled. Smelling their aura as well. Although nowhere near as powerful as his brother's, Konmei could also pick up on pheromones. And he knew. Especially after Sosui started to shoo off her company. Lord Inukawa smirked a hellish hound's smirk. Looks like my own brother has found it. You see it too, don't you Dan? Konmei asked himself. I can hear your heart racing in Sosui's presence. Just be careful brother. As the perfect wingman should, Konmei grabbed Chosho's collar. "Okay mother." He joked towards Sosui. "And besides its getting late. These two have a big day tomorrow. I'll keep them in my room." "Awww I don't wanna go yet!" Chosho complained. "And why aren't we sleeping with master Inuzuka? I don't wanna bath from you Lord Inukawa, you use your tongue!" "Yeah!" Her new friend cosigned. "Because master Inuzuka needs to assist Miss. Sosui with cleaning. Now come on Dammit! Or I will eat you both." Konmei shot her a soft gaze. One that asked her not to hurt him...too much. Disappearing upstairs. One could hear Chosho snickering. Knowing full well that her brother... Dan silently watched Konmei leave with Chosho and the Daimyou's daughter. Secretly wishing for alone time with Sosui himself. Made evident by a gentle stare. He smirked. "Of course, Sosui-chan. And besides, I need to assure your safety." Dan appeared behind her, embracing Sosui's body in his, before lifting dishes. Relieving Sosui's burden. He carried them into the kitchen, careful not to break any. The inn already robbed his wallet. As he assisted Sosui, Dan kept a smile on his face. Mokomoko-sama seemed to peacefully rise and fall. Actually sleeping on its masters shoulder. Dan's kept his spirits alongside him. They were connected. Should someone target them it would prove fatal. And besides, they were Dan in a way. Fusehime, who'd long before saw where this headed, had also disappeared. Wishing her child to experience this emotion undisturbed. Senken, let us leave him alone this night. She told the giant Inugami sealed inside of Dan. A massive beast chained to a larger rock. Eyes open, white. Filled with blind fury. Yet it's love sending warmth through Dan. Besides, not everyday you meet someone such as her. A barrier rose around those two. Severing their mental, conscious link to Dan. And for the first time in ages, Dan felt as himself. Which allowed him to smile easier. "Heh. Feels different. But even Demon Warlords have weaknesses. Just so happens one is standing besides me." Dan blushed slightly, his blood warming significantly. Dan never had such a discussion with someone before. Only speaking to siblings and family members. "Though I could say the same for you. A Daimyo surely has more pressing matters than dishes." Dan laughed nervously. "But I guess that's why you're so unique. Unlike other Lords, you actually care about people." His hands wrapping around Sosui's, completing each others puzzle. "After you." With their hands intertwined, Sosui and Dan walked out of the kitchen before leaving the inn itself. They were greeted by a fresh blast of night air, carrying with it the sights and smells of the nighttime hours. It was a quiet evening, for most people and animals had gone to bed with the sunset. However, that tranquility made Dan's and Sosui's importance to each other more obvious, for any who had missed the little moments prior. They continued to walk further, enjoying a cool wind that it worked its way through the trees. They stopped to rest at a babbling brook that neatly wove its way through the forest, separating one side from another. They continued on, from there until they found a hill that rose above the forest, one that allowed them to see the stars and the sky. As they climbed the hill, Sosui laughed as Dan initially struggled to make headway. "Looks like someone is a little out of shape," she snickered, nimbly climbing the hill with an ease and dexterity befitted from climbing mountains months on end with her restless yet loveable family. Once they had both reached the top of the hill, they sat down side by side, holding hands once more. With the cold beginning to settle in, Sosui cuddled closer to Dan while reveling in his warmth. Her cheeks colored slightly, though whether it was from the close proximity or the clinging cold one could not tell. They sat this way for what seemed like hours on end, pointing out constellations and watching the shooting stars streak their way across the sky. It was a night where it had felt all planets had aligned and all had gone silent, waiting on the couple that sat together on the top of the hill. Then it happened. It was much, as Sosui had leaned it to place a simple kiss on Dan's cheek. However, that simple response to their closeness lit something inside in her; a need, a passion, a desire that was as old as the human race itself. Burrowing herself further into Dan, she kissed him once more, slowly and deliberately this time, savoring the first time that their lips met. It wasn't much, those first two kisses, but it turned that spiritual connection they had felt earlier into something more physical, more basic in its explanation and execution; two people in love. Dan walked along, aware of his surroundings. Assuring they hadn't followers. His hand felt in peace with hers. As if they longed for each other's touch. Every step, their bodies linked further. Until Dan walked alongside her perfectly. Night air'. A time where the world slept. Yet, Shinobi moved in silence. It was a time that guardians protected its people. Dan grew to love nighttime. And it's ambiance wrapped itself around both lovers. Sosui's phantom changed colors to Dan. From one of a typical female, to an absolute masterpiece. Vibrant colors dancing, sending an aura around himself. Dan seemed to breathe it in, letting it rest inside of him. "I'm just making sure I can catch you if you fall." Dan joked. Well aware his pack's history. Konohakgakure's dog pack; That descended from a hill tribe. With a leap, Dan caught up to Sosui. He wrapped his hand with hers once more before sitting besides Sosui. Pulling closer, wrapping her into his embrace. Speaking all sorts of philosophies, astronomical knowledge and even a few personal stories. In that moment, Sosui came to learn as much about Dan as Konmei. And a little more. Dan spoke of his fears. Told her his adventures. Even discussed his fight against Muzai. Dan kissed her hand, casting wishes upon shooting stars. Dan felt one with her. He taught her things that only Inuzuka understood. About nature. Forest. Instincts. How animals communicate. That everything human's do, feel or even experience, evolved from one's ancestors. Dan unconsciously drew a heart on her hand. Tracing it along with his soft fingers. Asking, and truly listening to her own adventures. They spoke in whispers, as their hearts were already so close to one another. Then Lord Inuzuka felt it. His cheek rosen against her lips. But that wasn't enough. His hand rose and guided her face to his. Their lips finally connecting after an incredible night of longing. Time stopped. Animals sung melodies of love. Nature seemingly pushing them together. The moonlight glistened off his silver hair. But her eyes sparkled louder. Dan's hand moved from her face, to her hip. Pulling her closer to him before guiding down her leg. Gently caressing Sosui's body. He continued to kiss her. Gently leaning her downwards before motioning over her. Dan started to move from her lips, down her cheek. Nibbling on her ear before whispering; ''I Want You...forever. All had changed, especially the dynamic between the two lovers. What was once restrained and closed was now brought out into the moonlight for all to witness. It was the throws of love as the rest of the world's existence became nothing more the bygones. They had become one and the same, two bodies that shared one soul, ecstatic about finding the other half's existence. Sosui felt love pour out from her heart and through her lips, resonating everywhere her lips brushed Dan. She pulled herself closer, molding her body to his while breathing in his rich scent. Sosui felt a need, a gaping hole that she didn't realize she had before, just starting to be filled by Dan's presence. They were right, she thought, one never realizes what they have been missing out on until they experienced it She continued to caress her Dan, kissing his shoulders before moving up to his neck and jawbone. She drunk in every detail of him, from his lean and muscular physique to his hair that shown in the moonlight, to the clan tattoos that marked him as one the Inuzuka's own. He was truly a sight to behold, one that both made her stop and admire while coming back for more. I Need You...forever, she whispered back, her voice breathless as she kissed him once more. The moon watched and stood witness as the two grew closer together, lost in the world they had created through their intimacy. The wind whistled gently through the nearby trees of the forest below, singing of the Demon Lord and his Lady of the Gales. The Dance of Love had begun. ---- I've never seen someone besides his siblings bring such happiness to my child. A heavenly voice emerged inside of Sosui's sleeping mind. Appearing simpmly as a dream. You two remind me of my own life. When he mesmerized me with his scent. Oh love is so magical. Together, your souls are meant to change this world. But sadly, two who are meant to be, are cursed by separation. My child will not leave his home and dreams. And I assure that your duties will outweigh your love. Fusehime's holy body sent warmth through Sosui. So I bestow upon you, a gift. Whenever your heart grows heavy. Whenever your body longs for him. Blow upon it, and he shall come. As any loyal dog would.... ---- Dan awoke to his bare body cradling Sosui's. Hands gently stroking her hair. Tracing the body he'd just learned so intimately. Smelling every aroma. Still driven crazy by Sosui's presence. Dan's world had shaken. Never had he felt so connected. As if a piece of his own spirit broke apart and found home within Sosui. He remained quiet. Loving every minute she slept. Clutching his lover tightly as if he'd never want her to leave. Dan thought about Konohagakure. His mind at trouble. I can't leave my village nor my dream. There is so much we have to do here...But I want to stay with her forever. When Dan was assured she had awaken, he kissed her neck then whispered. "Come back with me." His voice begging for her acceptance. "Bring your family. I'll ask the Daimyō for another town. Just don't leave." His hand found hers, wrapping tightly around it. Never wanting to let go. "It's meant for us to stay together. To change this world. No one could stop us." Dan remained dazed by her sweet smell. An intoxicating scent that drove him mad. He thought back to his time in the academy. The special treatment girls gave him. In hopes of courting his noble status. Parents forcing their daughters on lunch dates. Even missions jeopardized because foolish hopes. Dan was never attracted to females. He'd been focused solely on his own dreams. People even question his sexuality. But now, the one who wanted what he did laid against his body Dan would do anything for her to stay. Sosui stayed pressed against her lover, inhaling the sweet smell of him and enjoying the intimacy that they shared. But finally, she let go, though she still held his hand. "I cannot my love, for my family is much larger than you think," she paused, "my family is the people of the Focus, my adopted home that together with my people I built up. They are the ones who I rely on, and whom rely on me in return to help make our land as strong and safe as possible. Being at the top is a lonely thing, but with their love and respect I find a way to trudge on. They are not people I can just easily abandon just for the sake of my own desires. Too many times I have learned that I must put my people's well-being and desires ahead of my own, yet each time I would do it over again if it means that I can create a place in the world where camaraderie and wisdom can flourish," Sosui drew in a shaky breath, her conviction to protect and help her people warring with her desire to be with Dan. It was like she had begun to break in two, revealing the vulnerable pieces that lay inside her body and her heart. It was truly a crossroads, one where she could choose the path of love or the path of duty. For Dan had truly shaken Sosui's world, her devotion to duty and honor, to respecting and protecting her people. How could it be that one who was sworn to the same thing drive her away from this? One doesn't know, but love is truly a funny thing. However, for those involved it is not always a laughing matter. With each word that Sosui uttered, her heart broke a little bit more and her world became a little more rocky. In her mind, she christened Dan with a new moniker, The Earth Shaker. This was not because of his well-documented earth ability, but because of easily he rocked her world with his presence, with his love, with his honor-bound nobility. He was truly a spectacle to behold, and the very source of her indecision, despite her best efforts to stay strong to her people. It was with that her brave attempt to show bravado and feign indifference failed, as the tears slipped silently down her cheeks. She wanted so badly to be hugged by Dan, to feel him against once more, but she knew if she allowed that to happen, her resolve would crumble completely. "Let's go, there are people waiting for us back at the inn," she said, wiping her eyes and getting to her feet. "Yeah, I figured. And I'm sorry. I cannot come with you for those very reasons. Although my home isn't here, I am meant to help those without. To heal this world left by Madara Uchiha." Dan chuckled. "Come on. Chosho's probably driving brother crazy." Dan sighed. He expected such an answer. Not because of how she was, but because of himself. When he looked at Sosui, Dan saw himself in her eyes. Had she asked first, Dan would have probably said the same thing. Felt what she felt. Which amplified their pain. Understanding. A link between too hearts trying to reach out. Was it cowardice that he'd asked first? Maybe. But others could say Dan did so out of immense hope. Hope that this time, his instinct would fail. That she would jump in his arms, accept and engage in round two before announcing their love. A fairy tale of course. This world had a huge wound. And until it healed, they resided on opposite sides. But Dan swore. I promise, we will end together...even if it kills me. Dan's claw ripped into his flesh before he followed dropping crimson beads in frustration. Already dressed and prepared. Knowing that should he embrace her, Dan would never let go. Dan bestowed his lover with a unique title. The Beautiful Gale. For both her physical attraction but more so the fact her very existence almost blew Dan from his path. As a powerful force of wind could, Dan almost found himself walking alongside it. Being pushed along, following where Sosui's wind blew. Never fighting against her... But Dan agreed with her. Although Konohagakure started to lose his focus, Dan dreamed of building his own land. One where he could protect everyone. Where dark past and shady history would never happen. To leave his conviction would forsake thousands of potential lives. All for selfish duty. Something his mother spoke against. Only in hell is love and duty a colliding force...rather than allying strength. Dan thought to himself. Treading besides Sosui awkwardly. Fusehime attempted to comfort him, but she felt his pain. Understood what it was like for one's soul to split. They both fought an internal battle. During their walk, Dan started to imagine a life that never was. Together, they ruled over a massive land. Dan carrying his new born children to their mother. Flashes of both earlier, helping defend their village. Using bestial gale claws to decimate their enemies. A daughter and a son. Dan smiled. A single tear falling at such images. The perfect world. Dan snapped out of it when they approached the Inn. Konmei had already gathered and prepared Chosho and her friend. Chosho and Konmei looking at each other understanding. No one could read Dan better than they could. They had already deduced the situation. Figuring it better to remain silent and let them settle. Chosho went back to her company while Konmei paced behind a bit. Allowing Sosui and Dan to walk a bit ahead. Even he could smell their awkwardness. Dan remained silent. Unable to truly say anything. He was never one for expressing his emotions. "It's a beautiful day." Sadness marked the path Sosui walked, together with Dan yet alone at the same time. It truly was a hell, a personal hell where you could walk side by side with your other half yet never be together with them. It was a tale of woe that was being spun, slowly yet painfully with each step that they took, Sosui sneaking a look at Dan once or twice. She saw the single tear that fell from his face, and understood immediately it significance, for he wept over what could have been. Such was the life of those meant for each other by fate, by driven away by reality. As they continued their trek, the forest path grew wider, making the trees appear as if they were receding for nature's royal couple. With the wider path came a better quality road, one that was up to the standards of the Daimyo that frequented it, along with the traders and merchants that brought goods to his house. Upon arrival at the front gate of the Daimyo's palace, Sosui adjusted her kimono, and placed the headgear that signified her Daimyo status upon her head. Taking a deep breath, she continued walking, being greeted by the staff of the palace. Each greeting she returned with one of her own, before proceeding to make small-talk with each staff-member. Many thought it unusual for a Daimyo to be talking to such "common" folk, but for her it was everyday occurrence, something she did with stunning regularity back at home. Having greeted all of the staff, she delved further into the palace, listening to the daily gossip that expressed surprise that the Focus Daimyo was being accompanied by some of Konoha's own, particularly the Demon Lord himself. As such, the news of their arrival reached the Daimyo long before they got to the meeting room. Therefore, when they reached the place, the Daimyo had already set up enough chairs for all of them to sit down, arranging it so that they eat a hearty lunch banquet while going over the topics that they were to discuss. As luck would have it, the Daimyo seated Dan and Sosui next to each other, only magnifying the awkwardness that had proceeded them after the parting of the heart. It was going to be a long day for the Daimyo and his staff. "So, where shall we begin?" Sosui asked, looking for something to focus on besides Dan's presence next to her. Of course Dan peaked looks at his lover. Who wouldn't? And each time he envisioned her as Dan knew Sosui. An angel. The meaning to his life. The forbidden fruit. Konmei followed behind them both, feeling a thick tension that only Chosho saw besides himself. Their new friend innocently noted. "Why are they so quiet? Yesterday they were ready to kill each other." To which Konmei sighed. Assured that Dan and Sosui hadn't heard her question. Knowing they were so focused on not focusing on each other. Konmei thought of ways to phrase his answer. Carefully maneuvering through the more adult aspects. Chosho interrupted. Saving her brother pain. "They are playing the quiet game." Chosho answer. "Lord Inuzuka plays that game a lot. He's very good at it!" Our sister's really something. Konmei smirked. But I worry for you brother. Dan felt his connections reform. Fusehime's warm grasp around his neck, trying to calm his aching heart. Senken wriggling inside him. And Tsuyuinoichi attempting to forget what it heard last night. Lord Inuzuka noticed Sosui's own awkwardness. Hating himself for putting someone such as her through this. When they arrived at the Daimyou's palace, Dan's level of honor became appearant. Very few questioned Dan, an absolute hero of Konohagakure. Whether out of fear or respect was unknown. However, Dan did show extreme humility. As he knew the Land of Fires Shinobi were of no joking matter. He approached calmly. Smiling. Bowing. Engaging in conversation. Even accepting a few comments from flirtatious females. But anyone could see the awkwardness Dan emitted. Girl's who beauty outmatched sunshine, and Dan couldn't even look their way. As his eyes always returned back to his own gem. However, Sosui talking to other males created a little fire inside of him. Causing Lord Inuzuka to shoot his attention forward. Walking faster. Attempting everything to leave her presence- "Welcome, Lady Okasu, Lord Inuzuka. Welcome. I was worried about the two of you. I'm glad you found each other. When my scouts told my they sensed your signatures together, I was so happy." He spoke, almost as if knowing their true situation. As if a jester poking an open, bleeding wound. "Daddy!" His Daughter screamed, running to her father. Dressed in the most royalist of clothing. He picked up his little girl. Squeezing all he could. Almost making her pop. Dan's heart softened. A father who truly missed his daughter was rare these days. Tears of reuniting family. "Daddy! Daddy! those mean men took me, but Master Inuzuka saved me!" The Fire Lord's eyes averted to Dan. Smirking as she referred to him as master. "Well, I have nothing but absolute gratitude for you Lord Inuzuka. Please, accept this payment-" "No," Dan interrupted. Kind words leaking out rapidly. "If isn't too much. I ask that the Land of Fire send provisions towards the settlements westward. They're suffering heavily from bandits. Maybe some more men as well. Protect them against raids." Of course Dan twisted the story. They were the bandits. But only because they lacked supplies. If the Feudal Lord saw them as regular citizens, he'd also see future soldiers for his army. A powerful incentive to help them. "An unusual request. But I shall grant it. Lord Inuzuka, you are exactly like your father. And I thank you for helping Lady Okasu find her way. If that is all. Lady Okasu and I have pressing matters. Hokage-sama probably wishes for your attendance as well. Besides, you deserve some time alone. So Long, Lord Inuzuka." Dan bowed, Konmei following alongside Chosho. And when Dan made his way, Konmei was in step. Chosho riding atop as usual. Dan walked. Slowly looking Sosui in the eye. Fearing that he'd not meet her gaze. Memories of their crazy night flashed. From when he first laid eyes on her. Until they awoke to a gentle kiss. Everything darkened his heart. Making it sink further. Eyes darkening. Watching her talk so casually to others in his presence. Dan felt something...Something he only felt after Senken died. Sadness? Hatred? Misery? Who knows. But every step felt like he walked into an abyss. Separating from his light. Until it disappeared completely. Darkness. Loneliness. No one. But warmth wrapped around his arm. Dan realized Chosho holding his hand. Her wide eyes brightening her beautiful smile. Dan's shoulder warmed as well when Mokomoko-sama shivered. Dan's stomach, his neck, even his hip glowed. You're not alone brother. Konmei said, reestablishing their mental bridge. I was never alone. And who knows, one day we'll all be together. Right Fusehime. Sosui felt Dan's presence recede, along with his brother's and his sister's. She glanced around in time to see the three of them exit through the doors of the room before having the doors shut behind him. With him gone, the wound in heart grew deeper, causing a physical pain in her chest. Showing visible effort, she dragged her attention by to the Fire Daimyo, who waited patiently for her response. "Sorry it the delay," she replied, "yesterday was a long day for me," while adding mentally, for I found something and lost something. With that, the two Daimyo began bantering back in forth, looking at clauses and trades that would benefit both countries while securing a non-aggression pact between the two countries. However, neither Dan nor Sosui realized that something had indeed been conceived besides their love, for two entities grew within her belly. The plight of the two lovers had brought forth life. Category:Yakigakure Tales Category:Stories from Eigakure